The invention relates to a control device and to a method for traction control in an electric drive system, in particular in electrically operated vehicles that have electric motors.
In present-day motor vehicles, auxiliary automatic and semi-automatic electronic systems are frequently integrated, which improve the driving stability of the vehicle, for example anti-lock braking systems (ABS), electronic stability programs (ESP) or traction control systems (TCS). In the case of traction control systems, a multiplicity of sensors is required, the measuring values of which directly or indirectly enable conclusions to be drawn about the slip between the underlying surface and the vehicle wheel. Typical sensors are steering angle sensors, rotational speed sensors, acceleration sensors and wheel speed sensors.
There is however a need for solutions for a traction control in electric drive systems in which the cost and effort of implementing the control are as low as possible. A need especially exists for a traction control which does not include wheel rotational speed sensors or respectively wheel speed sensors.